


In the End

by AMT149



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Injury, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMT149/pseuds/AMT149
Summary: The planned war has come, but can Izaya stay observing from afar when Masaomi gets injured?(fic originally posted ff.net in 2014)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your OTP are fighting on opposite sides of a war. One member is injured during a battle they're both fighting in. 
> 
> Kizaya is NOT my OTP, and I couldn't come up with something where they're on opposite sides but I found this AU Prompt that someone requested me do a drabble for over on Tumblr from a long time ago that I never filled at like 2am and I felt it was more fitting for this since I've had plot bunnies for this ship for a while (Probably also why it ended up being a mini-oneshot instead of a drabble).
> 
> This was originally posted on my ff.net account in 2014 but I don't really use ff.net anymore so I'm moving it here because why the hell not.

 

Izaya sat on the rooftop near an abandoned lot, legs dangling over the side. Above him, a storm was brewing in the dark evening sky. Beside him, Celty's head was out of its glass case, sitting still as ever next to the personalized board game set out on the ledge. Below him, the war that had been long awaited had finally come.

A soft smirk graced Izaya's face. It was not psychotic as many would have expected, but nevertheless, it still had a condescending edge to it. Celty's head would wake up tonight, he was sure of it. Unlike his past plans, which were amusing, but admittedly flawed, this time one of his pawns had been queened.

Ah, there he was. Izaya straightened a bit as he spotted Masaomi Kida in the fray. Izaya had been surprised when Kida had admitted that he'd fallen for him, but of course he had used it to his advantage. The boy was a great piece, greatly pushing the plan forward; he had turned his gang into an army, truly using his spotlight to its full potential. It hadn't been under Izaya's orders, but Izaya had been pleased with his lover, and that was what Masaomi had been aiming for. He snatched one of the king Shogi pieces from the board and tossed it casually with his left hand while stroking Celty's hair with his right.

"Do you see that, Celty? It's your turn now," Izaya murmured. The violence below had escalated into an acceptable amount and right on cue, a horse's whinny could be heard from a distance. Still, there was some time left.

xx

Down below, Masaomi was going strong. He played the general, leading the yellow scarves but also fighting alongside them. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Izaya. It had taken a lot for him to accept it, but eventually he had given in. It was strange, he knew Izaya didn't return his feelings, and yet he had felt a relief that was even greater than the time when he had finally faced Saki again. _"I won't let you down,"_ he had told Izaya before leaving to gather the group earlier that day. It was for himself just as much as it was for Izaya. When he had found out about Izaya's goal, Masaomi had taken it as the next step of facing his past, and a chance to prove himself. Perhaps there was also a small part of him hoped that he could go on into the afterlife with Izaya too, Valhalla or not.

Soon, he was panting from exhaustion. How long had they been fighting? It felt like he had been out here for hours. Kida looked up toward the overcast sky. He wondered which building Izaya had chosen to watch from. Distracted by his thoughts, he was nearly hit with a swinging bat, ducking out of its path at the last moment. He was caught off guard when he turned to kick his assailant to the ground. Another enemy recognized him as the leader of a rival group and didn't hesitate to take advantage of the moment, pulling out a handgun and firing a shot straight at him. Masaomi had his own gun tucked into his waistband, but he didn't have time to draw it before it was too late. He felt an explosion of pain in the front of his right shoulder.

Masaomi fell backwards, hitting the filthy ground, one hand holding his shoulder. He looked up, and a raindrop hit his cheek.

xx

The Shogi piece slipped out of Izaya's hand watched Masaomi collapse. _No_. He had expected that injuries would happen. _No!_ He had prepared for it, knew it was a possibility. _No! No! No!_ Hand still tangled in the brown hair, Izaya leapt down from his spot, using his parkour skills to help him descend. Izaya had always made a point of staying out of the conflict, to observe from afar, but now he tore through the crowds, his blade in one hand, Celty's head in the other. He didn't understand what he was doing, his body moving on autopilot.

Finally, _finally_ , Izaya caught sight of that familiar blond hair. "Masaomi!"

"Izaya?" Masaomi croaked. Izaya shushed him. He slipped off his coat and bunched it up, using it to apply pressure to Masaomi's wound before carrying him to the outskirts of the fight. Wounded people generally shouldn't be moved, but he decided it was worse to stay in the middle of the fray where they both could be attacked. "Izaya … I'm sorry."

Izaya hushed him again. "You did well. It wasn't your fault." He didn't understand that crushing feeling in his chest as he glanced down at Masaomi's face — it made him feel so _human_ and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"But I failed … your plans—"

"I'll find another way," Izaya told him firmly. He took a look at the head, which he still clutched in one hand. It was still asleep, though he was sure he could see her eyelids flutter slightly. He sighed. It really was a shame, but he had to take care of Masaomi first. Shinra's was out of the question. Izaya set Masaomi down gently, the boy was falling unconscious at this point. He slapped Masaomi's face gently, trying to keep him awake as he called Namie to send the car over; he had had it on standby a small distance away. Yes, he planned ahead for something like this, yet he still hadn't quite processed that it had happened.

Masaomi was rushed to the hospital quickly. "You're worried about him," Namie observed as she and Izaya sat outside the operating room, waiting.

Izaya groaned at her words, leaning back on the stiff plastic chair, draping his elbows over the backs of the ones next to him. A frown graced his face, yet his voice was still lighthearted when he spoke, "I suppose I am."

"According to that theory of yours, the head should have woken up," she continued, watching him carefully from the corners of her eyes. "You set it all up so you could go to Valhalla, yet you abandoned it all."

"That was all just insurance anyway," Izaya responded, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back.

"You didn't need him for it and you know it," Namie shot back, "You said you were only playing with him. Why would you care so much, if he was only a toy to you?"

Izaya cracked open an eye. "What are you saying?"

"You love him." A smug smile curved her lips. She knew she was right.

No, she couldn't be, could she?

xx

The first thing Masaomi saw when he woke up was the stark white ceiling. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder made him cry out softly. And then calloused hands were pushing him back down toward the bed, and a black-clad form looming over him.

"Izaya?"

"Don't move too much," Izaya said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" Masaomi frowned.

"I brought you to the hospital. You're lucky the bullet only hit your shoulder."

His frown deepened, "No, I mean, why are you here, with me?" Izaya glanced away. "You should have left me, or you could have gotten someone else to bring me to the hospital. Did something go wrong? Your plans for Valhalla—"

"It doesn't matter," Izaya interrupted, "Nothing went wrong, but I couldn't leave you there to die. When I saw you fall … I didn't know what to do or think. I knew it might happen, but I wasn't prepared for it. In the End, I couldn't lose you."

"You what?" Masaomi held his breath, not daring to hope.

Izaya turned back to look into Masaomi's eyes. "I think I might be in love with you, Masaomi Kida."

Masaomi's eyes grew wide. "You … you do?"

"I don't understand why I feel this way, but, yes, I suppose, I do."

Masaomi thought the soft smile looked strange on the informant's face, although he decided that he quite liked the expression. His own face stretched into a large grin. "I love you too."


End file.
